I Know this Much is True
by Adair Coffin
Summary: This takes place after Wake up call and the Other Wake Up call. Post Silencer. Tumbling into bed was easy- these two have still got a few things to work out. BA


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Law and Order CI. I just like to mess around and think about what happens when the cameras go dark.

Note: this is the final piece to my Wake up call and the Other Wake up Call, which were post Silencer pieces. This is in response to the comment 'okay, you left them on the floor. What happens next?' from Mary T, and I thought, well, nothing happens. It's just a vignette.

Then I was folding laundry sitting on the floor of my bed room the other day and a thought hit me like a bolt from the blue, 'yeah, what does happen next?' I guess I wanted to know too. So please R and R, and tell me what you think. And be honest.

According to me, here's what happens:

She awoke slowly from a deep dreamless slumber. Slowly, she identified sensations. She felt another rbody under her own, the curve of shoulder and chin, the smell of aftershave and sex and sweat and the dark, the arm around her possessively. For a moment, before she opened her eyes, she curled closer to her companion.

But slowly, the memory came rushing back to her, of what she'd done, of what they'd done. She opened her eyes.

Alex Eames sat up straight as an arrow, grabbing sheets to her chest. She was nearly on top of her partner, who had let her go the moment he felt her tense up.

"I need to go", she said quickly, falling off of him. She started crawling around searching for her underwear under the blankets and pillows- Christ, where had he tossed them? Oh, there…

"Go", he repeated slowly, watching her. She pushed her hair back absent mindedly, and got to her feet. She pulled her underwear on, and her still damp t shirt. She kenw he was looking at her, watching for her next move.

She finally looked at him, but only for a moment before dropping her eyes, and letting her hair fall back into her face. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. Just as she found her jeans, she felt his hand around her ankle.

"Alex-."

She stared down at him in surprise, and he let go of her.

"This was a mistake. You know it, and I know it, Bobby. God, if anyone finds out…."

She pulled on her jeans.

He stood up now, and pulled boxers and a t shirt from the dresser. She tried not to watch him, to look at him. It took everything in her to turn and walk out. He followed her out of the bedroom. She grabbed his wool pea coat from the rack at the door, and slid it on. She looked like a child in it.

"I need to borrow this- I'll give it back to you, I promise."

"I don't think this was a mistake", he said. He didn't care if she took the jacket, didn't care if he never saw it again.

She gave a cynical laugh, and reached for the door. He reached from behind her and pushed it shut the moment she opened it. He kept his hand and weight on it.

"Eames, turn around."

She stood with her back to him. Fear welled up in him, especially when she sniffed, and he knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Let go of the door." Her tone was quiet. It disturbed him.

Slowly, he took his hand away. The moment he did, she threw open the door, and disappeared down the stairs.

She stepped out of the front door, and pulled the coat around her. It had stopped raining, but it was cold. She stared for her car, wondering if she could drive, she was shaking so badly. She wasn't even sure what time it was – eleven , midnight? The moment she started down the sidewalk, she had sniffed back all of the tears. She made a mental assessment of her condition. She was sore, she was bruised, she knew her lips were swollen, and she knew that tomorrow there would be a few black and blues. He hadn't made any attempts to be gentle, and she had welcomed every moment of it….she pushed the memory from her head. She tried to purge her brain of any images, but they had been seared there.

What had she been thinking? She hadn't been, that was obvious. She'd just wanted to test him, to torture him, to let go of some of the tension that had been building like a pressure cooker, to let it out and let it go. That was all.

Well, she'd accomplished all of that. In the process she had uncovered that she was the object of his affections, and that he was in love with her. And he had discovered that she had found it necessary to throw herself at him just to mess with his head, to get back at him for being in love with her. And that had turned her on like nothing else.

_Sick_, Alex, she though. _You are sick…_

She stood at her car, fumbling for her key in her pocket. But she couldn't open the door. She stared at her hazy reflection in the window. Her hair was a mess. She closed her eyes, because all she could see there were his.

He opened the door to her, leaning against the doorframe. The look on his face told her that he knew she was coming back.

He stepped back. She walked in, and heard him close the door with a slam. She jumped.

"Who the hell do you think you are", he started, and she turned.

"What…"

"You heard me. Who the hell do you think you are? You show up here, you were obviously looking for something", he gestured at her, and she pulled the coat around her reflexively, "and you got it. Then you run out of here like a teenager who's out past curfew. So what is it? What just made you bolt form here?"

"I don't know", she whispered.

"You know what, Alexandra", he continued, spitting her name, "I'll be honest with you. I didn't know what to think when you showed up here tonight. I thought, hell, maybe she's lost her mind, or maybe she's just lonely. Maybe she's just curious, what it would be like to break a rule or two, or six. And who better to try it with than her partner who has absolutely no regard for those rules and probably a few screws loose. I can bet Detective Lyons probably wouldn't have gone for it. No, he'd insist on at least buying you dinner first. Actually, he probably would have called psych services if you'd show up like that on his doorstep. Made you cover up like the decent girl he thought you were. But not me."

He was close up in her face now. "I'll tell you something I bet you didn't know. I'm glad you showed up here. I'm glad you put on this show because I know you, really know you. Every curve, every moan, every little noise, and every little dirty thing you said to me- the way you taste, how you respond to every touch. I have it all in my head, ingrained in my memory for the rest of my life. I can reply in anytime I want. And my favorite part to relive will be all the times where you begged for it-"

She slapped him across the face. Hard. He didn't move, just stared into her face. She was backed up against the coffee table. There was no place for her to move. Then he grinned. He reached down and grabbed her arms.

"So be honest", he said, whispering into her hairline. She felt his breath on her skin, and she tingled, against her will. "Tell me why you really showed up here."

"I came here because I'm in love with you",s he said, still in a whisper. "And I needed to know for sure."

"Good", he said. "Keep going."

"I-I thought I just wanted to test you, to see if I was reading you correctly. I just couldn't take it, after today. _You know you weren't going to lose me_. That's what she said. I didn't know what you'd do, but I had to find out."

She looked up at him.

"And what did you find out?" He ran his hand up her arm.

"That I'm not going to lose you."

"Uh huh."

He stepped back and released her arms. They stood there for a moment, and then he came back in, his eyes more gentle. He leaned in and kissed her, like a boy on a first date, not the hard crushing kisses she'd experienced a few hours before. He reached under his coat, and pushed it off of her before taking her around the waist, and kissing her again. She leaned back. "We are still going to get fired for this if anyone finds out", she said.

"Yeah", he agreed, a wicked grin on his face. "But you've got to agree- what a hell of a way to go."


End file.
